


Eternity

by thedorkyastra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cherry blood’s back hit the wall and he jumped, that wall was not an anticipation, this mess was not part of the plan, everyone was supposed to live.</p>
<p>A short little drabble, takes place on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

The clown’s smile was ear to ear but all Karkat could see was the coldness of insanity, there was nothing warm or goofy like the countless smiles he saw beforehand. What he would give to have the day dreaming think panned troll he had met sweeps ago in front of him instead of the monster he had to confront now. Karkat wanted run, but the fear emanating out of the purple blood was locking him to his place; it was some how fitting that Karkat was last, the captain had to go down with his ship, did he not? 

But his stubbornness would not let him give up on a hopeless situation, he should of listened to Eridan.

It took a great deal of energy, but the cherry blood broke the silence of the stare down he had been cornered into, “Gamzee, you’re not yourself.”

“Bro I’m more myself than I HAVE EVER MOTHERFUCKIN’ BEEN.” Gamzee’s grip on his clubs tightened and Karkat took a step back, what had happened to the happy clown that was his friend? Who had replaced him? This was not the same troll he had several shitty long houred conversations with, waiting for a response due to the fact that Gamzee has staring out into the ocean like a fucking idiot. Was this truly who he was, or was the withdraw getting into his head?

“Do you need some sopor-”

“That shit is POISON TO THE THINK PAN.”

Gamzee made a step forward, despite the monster in his voice he was smiling, his grin reminded him of the nightmares that plagued him in early grubhood. After the first incident with a high blood he had learned to steer clear of anything that would threaten his existence, how he wished they had culled him sweeps ago so he wouldn't be here now. Staring betrayal and death in the white chalked face, how fitting it was to die at the hands of who he once considered to have in his most emotional quadrant. 

Purple slid down his grey face and mixed into an olive smudge, he wanted to pretend that it was just some really thick faygo, he didn't want it to be her blood on his cheek. Teal and cobalt overlapped each other, just small streaks against the variety of other colors that painted the clown's strife specubi, and fuck there's the jade he had hoped not to be there.

“Gamzee we can fix this, there has to be some sort of machine to bring them back. We've made it this far, please Gamzee there's more than this."

He made another step toward the cherry blood, “This is our ticket to eternity, we’ll be together in THE MIRTHFUL HEAVEN THE MESSIAHS HAVE MADE. YOU AND ME KARBRO.”

The cherry blood’s back hit the wall and he jumped, that wall was not an anticipation, this mess was not part of the plan, everyone was supposed to live.

A large rough hand caressed Karkat’s hand and the cherry shivered in fear, Gamzee rested his forehead onto Karkat’s and looked him dead in the eyes.

“JUST YOU AND ME KARBRO FOR THE REST OF MOTHER FUCKIN’ ETERNITY.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've roughly considered making it longer, maybe I will later but for now have this short little thing. I have a lot of Vantas stuff on this jegus, I had no idea. They're just fun to write I guess.


End file.
